Some recording devices known in the art immediately halt their sheet-conveying mechanism when a sheet becomes jammed along the conveying path. In some cases, the drive source of the sheet-conveying mechanism is a brushed motor. A shortcoming of brushed motors is that their lifespan is shorter than that of brushless motors because of wear caused by contact between the brushes and commutators.